


Animago

by Omega_Lucy



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Ravenclaw, pinescone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy
Summary: Dipper estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un animago sin importar lo difícil que fuera, sabía que Wirt siempre le apoyaría y cuidaría de ser necesario.Fictober 2020 (día 6)
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Animago

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Día 6: Crossover AU  
> Fandom: Gravity falls x Over the garden wall x Hogwarts  
> Personajes: Dipper, Wirt

Convertirse en un animago era sumamente difícil, pero Dipper estaba más que dispuesto a lograrlo. Wirt le había advertido lo complejo que era, pero tenía la ventaja de que su tío Ford le ayudó durante sus vacaciones para que pudiera mantener la hoja de mandrágora pegada bajo su lengua de luna llena a luna llena sin fracasar por enésima vez. Vaya que comer así era complicado, llegó a temer tragársela por accidente como las veces anteriores. 

Su tío le ayudó con lo de la preparación (el rocío en la cuchara de plata y la crisálida de polilla esfinge de la calavera), él solo puso la hoja y su cabello. También le indicó mantener el frasco en un lugar oscuro y seguro de su habitación para que ninguno de sus compañeros la arruinara.

Le preocupaba que no llegara una tormenta eléctrica, si bien los primeros meses del año eran lluviosos, nada le garantizaba que hubiera una tormenta de esa clase. Además que debía estudiar y prepararse para sus TIMOS, seguro tenía que ayudar a Mabel a prepararse con pociones e historia de la magia, clases en las que su gemela era terrible. Aun así procuró repetir cada día al amanecer y al atardecer el hechizo con la varita apuntando su corazón: 

Amato Animo Animato Animagus

Por suerte la tormenta sí que llegó y cuando revisó la poción, esta tenía el color rojo que debía poseer para indicar que estaba lista. Ahora estaba nervioso, ¿debía tomarla ya? Era riesgoso considerando que era difícil la primera vez ¿y si se quedaba en su forma animal y no podía regresar a la humana? ¿Cómo explicaría su ausencia a sus profesores? Si su tío Ford estuviera ahí sería más sencillo, pero su trabajo en el ministerio de magia lo dificultaba. 

Fue así como acabó recurriendo a Wirt. Él era un año mayor, pero estaban en la misma casa y se habían conocido en la biblioteca. Eran bastante parecidos, bastante listos, se desenvolvían muy bien en todas sus materias y tenían cero habilidades para el quidditch a diferencia de sus hermanos. Era prácticamente su mejor amigo y le defendía de las constantes molestias de Bill Cipher –un Slytherin de su mismo año con el cual no simpatizaba nada bien-. Por eso sabía podía confiar en él para aquello y optó por hacerlo un fin de semana tras terminar sus deberes.

—Aun me cuesta creer que pudiste hacer todo, es impresionante —Wirt rió nerviosamente al ver la poción roja—. Bueno, tienes que hacerlo ahora, me aseguraré que nadie entre ¿está bien?  
—¿No te quedarás? —Cuestionó con nerviosismo, le preocupaba que algo pudiera salir mal, pero no pensaba rendirse luego de haber intentado por tanto tiempo.   
—Sería peligroso Dipper, pero no te angusties, me quedaré afuera —sonrió apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro castaño—. Honestamente me asusta la idea, me aterroriza, pero ya has llegado lejos, es ahora o nunca.

Wirt le deseó suerte antes de abandonar el dormitorio, era lo más seguro que estuviera solo en caso de que se alterara o entrara en pánico. Pines suspiró y le vio salir con una tenue sonrisa antes de fijarse en la poción, bien, tenía que hacerlo una última vez.

Amato Animo Animato Animagus

Tras beber la poción, el dolor le recorrió y fue sencillamente horrible. Quiso gritar, pero solo acabó en el suelo haciendo un intento de resistirlo. Podía sentir un doble latido, ya lo había experimentado antes cada que recitaba el hechizo, pero esta vez resultaba más fuerte. Al final, pudo ver los ojos y el animal que estaba por llegar a ser, convirtiéndose en este poco después.

Abrió los ojos en su nuevo cuerpo, notando que todo era más grande de lo que recordaba. Sintió miedo al inicio y le costó sostenerse en sus nuevas patas, pero logró calmarse y progresar pronto en su andar. Subió a la que se suponía era su cama de un salto, viendo mejor todo desde allí. Bien, ser un gato no estaba mal, era un animal con muchas ventajas, claro que no podía dejar que Mabel lo viera así, sería terrible. Acostumbrarse al movimiento, a la nueva percepción, ser un gato en general, le llevó un rato, pero al final lo logró y lo probó colocando su varita bajo la almohada y subiéndose a lugares altos.

—¿Dip? —La voz de Wirt resonó, perdió la noción del tiempo ¿Cuánto llevaba esperándole? —Voy a entrar ¿Si? No te alarmes, soy yo.

El otro castaño acabó entrando lentamente a la habitación, buscando con la mirada lo que pudiera ser su amigo. Un maullido provino de una de las camas y Wirt solo pudo abrir sus ojos con gran sorpresa, Dipper lo había logrado. Era impresionante, ser un animago era uno de los procesos más difíciles dentro del mundo de la magia, por eso nadie lo intentaba. 

—Es…es increíble, de verdad lo lograste —sonrió, estaba muy impresionado. Se acercó despacio y tomó asiento en la cama—. Te ves bien, aunque no esperaba que fueras un gato, pero tiene sentido, estornudas como uno.

Dipper emitió un gruñido y movió sus orejas en un gesto de disgusto, pero este no duró mucho ya que Wirt comenzó a acariciarle, eso se sentía bien, ser un gato no estaba nada mal. 

—Ahora debes registrarte ante el ministerio de magia. Yo me ocuparé de la carta, toma tu tiempo.

Volver a ser humano tendría su complejidad, pero no estaba tan angustiado, no con su mejor amigo cerca para motivarle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holas! Aquí estoy con mi Fictober, me atrase la vida porque se daño el cargador de mi compu jaja igual sé que no acabare puntual. Espero que les haya gustado esta cortita historia :D


End file.
